princesas_zumbis_once_upon_a_zombiefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Caitlin Rose Fletcher
Caitlin Rose Fletcher é pelo que parece a personagem que vai salvar os contos de fadas de serem zumbis! Aparência Cabelos Ela tem longos cabelos longo vermelhos e uma boina marrom! E usa óculos. Casaco Ela tem um logo casaco com um cachecol marrom, e tem uma bolsa com o símbolo da Inglaterra. Calça Ela tem uma caça azul sobre o casaco. Sapatos Ela tem uma bota preta. Personalidade Ela parece ser bem curiosa, sempre quer saber do mistério e é fácil fazer amigos...E inimigos. Curiosidades * Ela esta registrada no site de OUAZ * Ela tem uma atriz live-action como mostra a capa de seu blog * A atriz live-action na capa de seu blog esta lendo o livro chamado Once Upon a Time que é uma referencia á um vídeo onde apresenta a nova versão de OUAZ. Galeria Historia/Posts Velas (Post 1) Há uma tempestade lá fora. Tipo de encaixe. Eu não estou tendo o melhor dia. Estou me sentindo meio ansiosa. Tudo o que quero fazer é ir para a cama com um bom livro e ignorar o mundo. Eu acho que há algo de calmante quando o tempo reflete seu humor. Nós aprendemos sobre isso na classe Lit. Eu acho que isso é chamado de falácia patética? De qualquer forma, o poder está fora e então estou aqui escrevendo à luz de velas. Meu pai acendeu velas em todo nosso apartamento. Meio que legal né? Como nos velhos tempos? (Quero dizer, eu tenho apenas 13 anos, então eu acho que eu realmente não sei como eram os "velhos" dias ... mas eu posso usar minha imaginação!)Este é meu primeiro blog. É como um diário. Quero escrever sobre a mudança da minha família de Nova York para Londres e anotar minhas experiências. Eu pensei que hoje seria um bom dia para começar. Hoje também acontece de ser o aniversário da minha mãe. Não que eu me importe tanto assim. Ela basicamente desapareceu há quatro anos. Meu aniversário de 10 anos. Na verdade, no meu décimo aniversário. Não a vejo desde então. Acho que lembro da polícia chegando em casa. Eu também lembro de pensar que ela saiu de nós. Ultimamente, eu meio que acho que meu pai esteve em negação todos esses anos e foi isso que realmente aconteceu. Ela tem 47 anos agora. Papai não fala sobre isso. E eu realmente não me lembro dos detalhes, e estou feliz com isso. Ela está perdendo muito da minha vida. Sua perda. Eu admito, havia algumas boas lembranças. Eu acho. Nós costumávamos ler “Through the Looking Glass, e What Alice Found There”. Eu me lembro de adormecer ao som de sua voz recitando “The Walrus and The Carpenter”. Essa história ainda me faz rir, é tão cheio de bobagens. Mais ou menos como o absurdo que seria necessário para deixar sua filha para trás? De qualquer forma, não tenho mais tempo para me preocupar com isso. Como observei, meu pai, minha irmã Natalie e eu estamos nos mudando para Londres ainda este mês. Ugh. (Como totalmente estranho se esta noite foi a noite em que minha mãe voltou para casa. Sim, certo.) Está tão escuro no nosso apartamento agora, mesmo com todas as velas. Se eu fiz um bolo de aniversário, certamente há velas suficientes para colocar nele. Zumbis de vinil (Post 2) Encontrou um registro antigo. Um vinil. De como os velhos tempos. Pertencia à minha mãe. Ela é de Londres. Seu próprio pai foi algum tipo de roqueiro durante a década de 1960. Ele havia deixado todos os seus registros. Eu encontrei um esta manhã enquanto fazia as malas para a nossa mudança de Nova York para Londres (ugh!) É um grupo chamado The Zombies. A música deles, "She´s not there", soa familiar. Acho que ouvi muito quando criança. De qualquer forma, aqui está ... "De repente, ela percebeu que o que ela estava lamentando não era o passado perdido, mas o futuro perdido, não o que não tinha sido, mas o que nunca seria." —F. Scott Fitzgerald, "Um Lugar Tranquilo Agradável" (via wordsnquotes.tumblr.com) Dia de mudança (Post 3) Hoje nos movemos. De Nova York a Londres. A empresa do meu pai está pagando para eu frequentar uma escola em Londres com um currículo nos EUA. A Escola Americana de Kingshire, em Londres. Ugh Nosso voo sai às 17:15. Eu não posso acreditar que estou dizendo isso. Estou deixando para trás meus amigos. Eu estou deixando para trás uma escola pública muito legal, para uma escola particular arrogante onde eu não conheço uma única alma. Diplomatas, atletas e até mesmo astros do rock mandam seus filhos para essa escola. Meu pai é apenas um papai comum (meu apelido para ele)! Eu odeio voar. O pensamento de não ser capaz de sair do avião meio que me deixa nervoso. Ok, muito nervoso. Especialmente quando estamos no meio do Atlântico. Apenas escrevendo sobre isso me faz sentir sem fôlego. Eu odeio meus medos. Às vezes, quando estou em um shopping, fico louco se estou longe de uma saída. É difícil respirar e fico em pânico. Ele desaparece quando encontro a saída e corro para fora. Eu pesquisei meus sintomas uma vez. É chamado agorafobia. Eu não desejaria isso ao meu pior inimigo, incluindo Dillon Slater. Acho que vou parar de escrever para hoje. London (Post 4) Estou aqui. Em Londres. Centro de Londres. Nós moramos em um apartamento na Royal Street. Já faz mais de uma semana e ainda não consigo acreditar. Estou um pouco estressado e um pouco assustado. Minha mãe era de Londres. Sabe o que é estranho? Assim que entrei on-line, encontrei esta música. É a mesma música que minha mãe sempre cantou para mim quando eu era criança. É a mesma música que minha mãe sempre tocava enquanto dançávamos pela sala de estar. É uma banda dos anos sessenta chamada The Zombies. É como nos velhos tempos. O nome da música é She´s Not There! Eu cantei muito quando era criança. Minha mãe cantou comigo. Eu não vou mais cantar. Eu escutei essa outra garota cantar a música e isso me fez chorar. Eu começo a escola amanhã. Estou tão enlouquecendo. Eu tive muitos amigos na minha antiga escola. Alguns amigos superclose também. Contamos tudo um ao outro. Eu até contei a eles sobre meus ataques de pânico. Eles não julgam. Mas agora eles estão de volta à América. E agora eu tenho que conhecer novas pessoas e provar que não sou um idiota ou um caso de cesta e encontrar uma maneira de fazer amigos sem parecer desesperada - mesmo que eu me sinta desesperada! E se eu começar a hiperventilar no meio de uma aula e sentir a necessidade de acabar? Ugh De qualquer forma, aqui está a música ... (Provavelmente vai me fazer chorar de novo, então eu vou parar de escrever para hoje. Porque eu quero ouvir a música de novo) Amizades e Brigas (Post 5) Então é o final da primeira semana na minha nova escola aqui em Londres. Está tudo bem, exceto pelo fato de que todos aqui estão vestidos excepcionalmente bem. Fiz alguns amigos ... e já alguns inimigos. Grande drama no primeiro dia de aula. Há este jogador sênior e de rugby Barton Sullivan - ele tem um temperamento sério ... Meu novo amigo Jack (cara totalmente decente) viu Barton intimidando esse garoto Erwin. Ele estava sacudindo os óculos de Erwin do rosto repetidamente. Bullying adolescente típico. Que triste. Jack viu o que estava acontecendo. Ele então pulou entre os dois para parar a luta. Barton tomou isso como outra sugestão para bater em um aluno. Ele ficou parado ao lado de Jack, sorrindo. Jack enfiou totalmente o punho no rosto de Barton e, em seguida, casualmente, deu-lhe alguns lenços para a hemorragia nasal. E então ele pediu um pedido de desculpas! Todo mundo estava assistindo. Barton então fez algo totalmente inesperado. Ele pediu desculpas. Eu acho que ele ficou impressionado que alguém teve a coragem de enfrentá-lo ... e defender alguém como Erwin. Além disso, não é legal bater em outra pessoa legal. Alguns dias depois, vi Jack e Barton saindo. Surpresa total. Uma emocionante primeira semana. Agora tudo que eu tenho que me preocupar é com o baile de máscaras de Halloween na minha escola, no meu aniversário ... não tem data. E eu não danço (EVER!) Na frente das pessoas, mesmo que eu tenha um encontro. Tantos sentimentos diferentes dentro de mim. E nós apenas começamos o ano. Chega de escrever por agora ... Eu preciso abrir a janela para deixar um pouco de ar nesta sala. Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Femininos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Wiki